


One Million Bottles of Beers on the Wall

by Zoya1416



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen, Humor, Sheldon is always right, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang celebrating the A03 1 millionth fanwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Million Bottles of Beers on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> The BBT belongs to CBS/Chuck Lorre/Bill Prady

Leonard, Penny, Raj, Amy, Howard, and Bernadette are singing to celebrate AO3's millionth fanwork:  
“One million beers on the wall, one million bottles of beer!”

“You're in my spot.”

(Penny moves over one space.)

“Take one down, pass it around, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!”

“Excuse me!” (Sheldon holds up his hand..others keep singing.)

“Excuse me!” (Flourishes papers.)

“Yes, Sheldon?” (Leonard).

“If you presuppose that you have one shelf for beer, then three six-packs of beer take up one horizontal foot.”

“NOO.”“Come ON, Sheldon, it's just a song!” 

“Hear me out.--then that it's 3 six packs deep; times five shelves equals 270 bottles in...uh-huh... cubic feet...--”

“Sweetie, come ON.” (Penny.)

“Therefore you would have to have a wall 3370 feet, which is 64% of a mile. We'll assume we can't use the Pentagon--. However, if we suppose a ciliated architecture like intestinal villi—hmm, massive increases in storage capacity --150 feet by, hm, and the distance between aisles--"

“Hey, dude, there's an arithmetical error.” (Raj)

“I never make arithmetical errors.”

(Raj leans over.) “Here. It's riiiight there.” (leans over couch, pours bottle of beer onto Sheldon's papers.)

“You hooligans! Mee Maw said there'd be days like this.”

(Others still laughing. Sheldon pulls a lever in the side of the couch and an animatronic glove rises on lever, locates Raj's face and slaps it hard.)

"Oww."

(Sheldon), “When one has been pranked X number of times, one develops responses. And may I say Mwa ha ha?”

(Leonard). “Sheldon, how long have you had that there!”

“The evil overlord never tells his secrets. Now, if it takes 7 seconds to sing one verse, um, factoring 999,999 is—a large number, children.”

(No response.) “Come on buckaroos, we're wasting daylight!”

#####


End file.
